Una Oportunidad
by Mariposita Maddox de Cullen
Summary: Una chica normal eso era Bella Swan, hasta que sus padres murieron y ella quedo acargo de su tio Aro Volturi lo que ella no sabia era que su tio era un mafioso de los mas poderosos y que de ahora en adelante, ella era también una mafiosa y tenia que tenia que salir con al menos cinco guarda espaldas, pero en ese tiempo Bella, aprenderá que el amor puede ocurrir incluso en la mafia.
1. Chapter 1

Una Oportunidad

Una chica normal eso era Bella Swan, hasta que sus padres murieron y ella quedo acargo de su tio Aro Volturi lo que ella no sabia era que su tio era un mafioso de los mas poderosos y que de ahora en adelante, ella era tambien una mafiosa y tenia que tenia que salir con al menos cinco guarda espaldas, pero en ese tiempo Bella, aprendera que el amor puede ocurrir incluso en la mafia... ¿Que haces cuando te enamoras de el ahijado de tu tio mafio?, ¿que haces para sanar sus heridas, cuando son heridas del corazon?

Descubranlo aqui Una Oportunidad...

INTRODUCCION

POV BELLA

Aqui estaba en el instituto, con mis "amigas" como ellas se hacian llamar pero sabia que no era sierto ellas estaban muy lejos de ser mis amigas, mis unicas amigas eran Rosalie y Alice, pero la perra que se sentaba conmigo estaba en el otro continente de ser mi amiga Jessica lo unico que buscaba al estar conmigo era aceptacion porque nadie queria estar con ella, ni siquiera sabia de que rayos estaba hablando.

-Jess quieres callarte de una maldita vez!... Me tienes harta pareces una maldita lora...

-Y..o..yo solo... solo...- balbuseaba la estupida de Jessica

-Yo, yo, yo ... Todo se trata de ti Jessica no lo comprendes solo piensas en ti, no eres la unica persona en este mundo.

Estaba furiosa hoy era mi ultimo dia en el instituto, y todo porque mi tio Aro decidio que debia estar cerca de la familia y aprender el negocio familiar, como sea ni siquiera me habian dicho cual era el maldito negocio familiar, mis padres jamas me dijeron que rayos hacia mi tio para vivir solo sabia que era multi millonario, no digo que mis padres fueran pobres, para nada Renee y Charlie eran grandes personas mi mama era una psicologa muy reconocida y muy querida aqui, Charlie por su parte era el director del hospital del pueblo, los dos eran muy queridos en el pueblo todos quedaron en estado de shock cuando se anuncio su muerte en un accidente auto movilistico, un conductor hebrio mato a mis adorados padres.

No me podia quedar ni un minuto mas en el instituto sali de la cafeteria rumbo al aparcamento me subi en mi auto un porche negro regalo de mi tio Aro... Me subi al auto, encendi el auto y prendi el estereo, no se que cancion estaba sonando porque estaba sumida en mis pensamientos.

Mi tio y yo eramos muy cercanos, el solia decir que yo era el futuro del negocio familiar, mis padres por su parte decian que era trabajo de hombres, lo cual me molestaba mucho, mi tio siempre les decia que yo era mucho mas habil que muchos de sus empleados, pero mis padres nunca lo aceptaron asi, bueno solo mi madre la cual solia decir que yo era la mejor en los deportes y tenia estupenda punteria, la verdad es que aprendi a disparar un arma a los doce años, mi tio y mi papa me enseñaron decian que mejor saber disparar y nunca disparar, que no saber y necesitar disparar... No me habia dado cuenta pero ya estaba aparcada en frente de mi casa, o mi antigua casa como sea apartir de mañana ya no seria mi hogar tecnicamente no es mi hogar desde la muerte de mis padres hace ya dos meses, habia convensido a mi tio de que me dejara quedarme a terminar el instituto, mis amigas Rosalie y Alice estaban en Chicago y yo pronto estaria tambien en Chicago...Alice se fue a Chicago porque a su padre le ofrecieron un mejor trabajo y Rosalie se habia ido a vivir con su hermano el ahijado de mi tio, lo curioso es que nunca e conocido a ese chico tenia entendido que se llama Edward pero de ahi ni idea...

Sali del coche y entre a mi casa, deje salir un suspiro cuando entre un suspiro lleno de nostalgia, tristeza , y curiosidad... Nostalgia porque extrañaria estar en esta casa y levantarme temprano para ir al instituto, pelear con mama con respecto que iba a llegar tarde al instituto, molestar a papa diciendole que le iba a presentar a mi nuevo novio, salir de la casa y montarme en mi auto y pasar buscando a Alice y a Rosalie bromear todo el camino con ellas y poner la musica a todo volumen.

Pero como mi madre decia es el final de una historia, pero es el comienzo de otra...

Subi a mi habitacion, en donde tenia el bolso que llevaria mañana conmigo no llevaria casi nada porque conociendo a las chicas saldriamos de compras al dia siguiente ademas tenia ropa y zapatos de sobra en la mansion de mi tio... Me sente en mi cama y me sumi en mis pensamientos, mis padres habian estado conmigo siempre y pense que asi seria, pero cuan equivocada estaba, ellos estuvieron incluso cuando mi ex novio Jacob me fue infiel, mi padre le mando a dar la paliza del siglo aunque e de admitir que disfrute mas patear su culo por mi misma.

Decidi que ya era hora de dormirme mañana seria un dia duro.

Me desperte con los rayos del sol; algo raro aqui en Forsk en este pueblo llovia demasiado era muy extraño que no lloviera al menos un dia al mes... Papa una vez me conto que el dia en que ellos se mudaron a Forsk era un dia muy soleado, se tomaba como buen presagio o buen presentimiento, casi inconsientemente agarre en mis manos el collar que mi madre me habia regalado cuando tenia ocho años, tenia como dije una flor estaba hecha de oro blanco, tenia esa mania de agarrarla cuando pensaba...

Me levante de un salto, cogi el telefono y vi que tenia diez mensajes de Jessica y veinte llamadas ella deberia saber ya que solo porque anda pegada a mi como un chicle no significa que seamos amigas en especial cuando se que habla a mis espaldas, me pregunto que hara sin la diva como me dice todos en el instituto. Yo era una diva al igual que Alice y Rose... En ese momento me pregunte que estarian haciendo mis mejores amigas... Probablemente Alice pensando en que ponerse para recogerme en el aeropuerto, Rose deseguro asegurandose que todo este en orden para mi llegada, sonrei ante aquel pensamiento...

Me fui a dar una ducha para aclarar mis pensamientos, me envolvi en una toalla mientras pensaba en que llevar puesto necesitaba algo comodo, asi que decidi por un jeans blanco, cinturon rojo, camisa roja y chaqueta blanca con unas botas negras chanel que me llegaban abajo de las rodillas tacon no tan alto ni tan bajo, que me regalo mi tia Suplicia, el cabello lo llevaria suelto dejando caer mis rizos castaños sobre mi espalda.

Mire mi telefono y pense en llamar a alguien muy especial para mi , cogi mi telefono y marque el telefono de un hombre en el cual siempre e confiado y me a ayudado mi tio Aro Volturi me puse el telefono en la oreja y espere cuando al fin contesto:

-Hola mi princesa- dijo con el mismo cariño y amor con el que me trataba.

-Hola tio ¿como estas?- siempre habia tuteado a mi tio, si lo trataba con mucho respeto pero jamas lo trataba de ud.

-Feliz de que vas a venirte para aca tu primo se muere por conocerte- mi primo era el hijo de mi otro tio Marcus, mi tio Marcus murio en un intercambio de balas, del cual nunca se supo o al menos yo nunca me entere que atraparan a alguien por la muerte de mi tio Marcus...

-Yo tambien tio, oye ¿crees que sea buena idea dejar las armas en el escondite?- pregunte con cautela, ya que mi padre y yo escondiamos las armas en el bosque, los unicos que sabiamos donde se encontraban esas armas eramos Alice, Rose y yo y claro mis padres aunque, ya no se podia decir que ellos le iban a decir a alguien.

-Si confias que en donde las tienes no se mojan es seguro, es mucho mas seguro que dejarlas en la casa en realidad- dijo con tono pensativo mi tio no habia querido saber donde escondia mis armas .

-Tio, me diras a que te dedicas ¿verdad?- afirme y pregunte al mismo tiempo.

-Claro mi niña, cuando sepas a que me dedico veras que tu eres la princesa del negocio- dijo muy seguro de lo que decia.

-Okey tio debo colgar para irme al aeropuerto ¿vas a ir a recogerme?- tenia que preguntar debido a que mi tio era un hombre muy ocupado.

-Me temo que no princesa, iran a traerte Rose, Alice, tu primo Jasper y mi ahijado Edward- dijo con un tono de voz que me dijo que confiaba ciegamente a quienes me mandaba a recoger.-A y a Emmett es tu nuevo guarda espaldas-dijo y yo me quede en estado de shock ante la palabra "Guardaespaldas"

-No necesito un guardaespaldas tio, se cuidarme sola- dije medio afendida el lo sabia que podia defenderme a la perfeccion, habia entrenado con los mejores del F.B.I y los habia derrotado.

-Lo se mi princesa pero hablamos cuando llegues ¿vale?-me pidio

-Okey chao tio nos vemos.

- Nos vemos mi princesa- dijo pero senti como si ubiera dejado la frase inconclusa mas no dije nada.

Colge y tome mi bolso y las llaves. Cerre la puerta y camine hacia mi auto al abrir la puerta del coche mire por ultima vez mi casa.

-No es el final es solo en comienzo- dije en voz alta creyendo lo que decia.

Me subi al mi coche y maneje hacia el aeropuerto, cantando la vida es asi de Ivy Queen. Manejaba como una loca nunca andaba lento en especial en el porche llegue rapidamente al aeropuerto entre en el y fui directo en busca del avion privado de mi tio... Me subi al el avion y desde que despegamos me puse a leer Romeo y Julieta...

Cuando me avisaron que ya ibamos a aterrisar repeti las palabras que habia dicho en mi casa...

-No es el final, es solo el comienzo- dije segura de mi misma, la seguridad que irradiabamos los Volturis...


	2. No es el final, es solo en comienzó

**Hola quiero hacer una advertencia primero que nada gracias a los que están leyendo y la advertencia es que el lenguaje va hacer un poco fuerte saldrán palabritas que a mi madre no le gustarían mucho.**

**Sin mas ojala disfruten la lectura...**

**NO ES EL FINAL, ES SOLO EL COMIENZO.**

POV BELLA

Salí de avión privado para toparme con una suave y fresca brisa y un maravilloso sol, salí a toda prisa por llegar a ver a mis amigas de nuevo, estaba muy feliz y a la vez muy triste, allá en Forks dejaba todos mis recuerdos pero no podía vivir a base de recuerdos es como si quisiera vivir a base de sueños lo cual no debía de hacer... Pero feliz porque aquí en Chicago tenia a mi familia incluso, a mis mejores amigas y sabia que aquí haría incluso mas recuerdos.

Con todas mis fuerzas me abrí paso en el aeropuerto, muchos hombres voltearon al escuchar mis tacones en el suelo, sentí sus miradas de lujuria pero como siempre no les di ni siquiera una sonrisa, por mucho que lo negara siempre se me había dicho lo hermosa que era, aunque no pasaba horas frente al espejo, recuerdo que desde que era muy pequeña fui muy hábil con la tecnología, y ese conocimiento me ayudo mucho ya que a mis dieciocho años me había vuelto una estupenda hacker, podía desbloquear una computadora en menos de un minuto.

Salí al área en donde esperaban los familiares, estire mi cuello para ver entre el mar de personas a mis amigas, pero lo que mis ojos captaron fue un dios griego, con unos ojos verdes preciosos y lo único que pensé en ese momento fue, "lo que el doctor me receto", pero lo que me impresiono fue acompañado de quien estaba a su lado estaba Rose buscándome pensé, pero lo que hizo que me quedara paralizada fue que los dos estaban agarrados de la mano, con eso cayeron mis esperanzas ya que Rose me dijo que había conocido a alguien muy especial y quería presentármelo... Las preguntas que me hice en ese momento fue ¿porque no lo conocí antes yo? y ¿que voy a hacer? pero las conteste rápidamente la primera porque no era así que tenia que suceder y la segunda pues ser feliz por mi mejor amiga, así como ella y Alice siempre han estado para mi yo también estaré para ellas...

Así que con paso decidido me acerque a mis amigas, que todavía no me habían visto sin poder evitarlo grite.

-¡Amores!.

-¡Bebita!-gritaron al unisono. Y corrimos todas a nuestro encuentro.

Muchas personas se voltearon a ver cual era el escándalo; pero muy poco me importo lo que pensaran las personas en este momento cuando estaba tan cerca de mis hermanas... Porque eso eran para mi y yo para ellas eramos hermanas. Al fin nos estrellamos pero poco nos importaba, estábamos juntas de nuevo, nos abrazamos como locas y gritamos de felicidad.

-En serio estas aquí Bella mi bebita- murmuraba Ali.

-Al fin estas aquí amor-me decía Rose.

-Estoy aquí, hermanas, y estoy feliz de estar en mi hogar - les conteste yo con lagrimas en los ojos. Porque esa, era la verdad una vez mi tío me dijo que "el hogar no esta en donde esta tu casa, tu hogar es donde esta tu corazón".

Estábamos tan sumidas en nuestra burbuja, que se nos había olvidado que teníamos compañía, y mis ojos se toparon con unos verdes como las esmeraldas las cuales eran mis piedras favoritas, desvié la mirada a un chico rubio, alto, con unos ojos azul claro, y nos músculos bien formados, lo reconocí de inmediato me tire a sus brazos, y el me atrapo sin dudarlo.

-¡Jazz!...¡ Estas guapísimo!- era cierto mi primo estaba guapísimo, la ultima vez que lo vi el tenia ocho años y ahora el era todo un hombre.

-Y tu mi Bella, eres toda una mujer- me aparto un poco para verme mejor. Tenia una sonrisa en su rostro y supongo que yo también.

Escuchamos a alguien aclararse la garganta, nos soltamos, y le prestamos atención a los demás vi que el que se había aclarado la garganta era el chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes.

-Bella- me llamó Rose, la mire demostrando que tenia toda mi atención- Te quiero presentar a unos chicos muy especiales para mi- y aquí venia el balde de agua fría, a punto de caerme y romper mi corazón en mil pedazos- Mi novio Emmett McCarty - dijo señalando a un chico de unos veinte y dos años a lo mucho, así que su novio no era el de ojitos de verdes lo primero que dijo me mente fue "mamá anda de casería jajaja" .Entonces me permití mirar al novio de mi amiga era como decirlo de alguna forma, un gran oso, por sus bien dotados músculos, entonces me callo el veinte dijo que se llamaba "Emmett" mi nuevo guardaespaldas. Di un paso adelante y le sonrei.

-Hola Emmett, soy Isabella Swan, pero como eres el novio de mi amiga, casi hermana soy Bella para ti-el chico sonrió, era hora de las advertencias.- Pero tengo que advertirte, si tu lastimas a mi amiga, cariño te daré caza por todo el mundo hasta encontrarte y despedasarte, y tus restos seran comida de caiman- le dije seria y amenazadora mente.

-Vaya Bella- me dijo sorprendido- no entiendo para que necesitas guardaespaldas, eres atemorizante- me dijo ya con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bien, Bella te comportaste mejor que mi hermano- me dijo Rose- Por cierto te presento a mi hermano Edward Cullen- dijo señalándome al chico de cabello cobrizo- Edward te presento a tu competencia Isabella Swan- el susodicho sonrío al mirarme de abajo para arriba y viceversa, con descaro.

-No es competencia Rose- murmuro Edward

Me estaba perdiendo de algo, me lo decía la mirada de furia que Rose y ademas eso de competencias, Rose sabia que cuando quería algo lo lograba.

-¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?-pregunte ya muy confundida.

-Eddie cree que puede patear tu culo, en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo- murmuro Ali. A lo que solo sonreí y mire a Edward.

-¿Así que Eddie cree que por mi aspecto puede contra mi?- pregunte incrédula viéndolo con una ceja alzada.

-Es "Edward"-me corrigió haciendo comillas en el aire cuando dijo su nombre- y no creo que pueda derrotarte, se que puedo derrotarte con una mano atada a la espalda.- me dijo con seguridad, mientras yo no perdí ni un minuto mi sonrisa.

-Para ser ahijado de mi tío no te a hablado mucho de mi ¿cierto?- pregunte, aunque sabia la repuesta mi tio casi no hablaba de mi, en especial de mis habilidades.

-En realidad no- me dijo con fuego en la mirada.

-Entonces vamonos ya si quieres que te patee el culo hoy debemos darnos prisa-dije con una sonrisa burlona en mis labios.

- Entonces vamonos muñe-quita de porcelana- dijo furioso.

-Alice a favor de quien ¿apuestas tus botas Gocci?- pregunte Ali era así como la vidente, Rose y yo nunca apostatamos encontra de Ali.

-Bebita pues, apuesto a favor de ti obvio e visto como pateas traseros- me dijo con una sonrisa en sus rojos por el a Edward - Eddie creo que no deberías pelear contra ella- le dijo a Edward.

- Creo que todos exageran- dijo muy confiado.

-Vamonos - dije simplemente.

-Bells ¿y tus maletas?- pregunto Ali

-Pues pensé que podíamos ir de compras mañana- dije esperando el grito de Ali. El cual no tardo en ser escuchado por todo el aeropuerto, o tal vez por todo Chicago.

-Mañana a las diez y media paso por ti ¿te parece?- me pregunto solo por cortesía, la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que ella no iba a cambiar de opinión.

-Claro hermanita- dije guiñándole un ojo.

Salimos todos juntos del aeropuerto y nos acercamos a un Volvo plateado, debía decir y admitir que era un hermoso auto.

Nos subimos en el flamante volvo, creo que me estoy enamorando de este volvo me dije a mi misma. El regreso a la casa de mi tío se dio en divertidas historias, Rose me contó como conoció a Emmett en casa de mi tío, dice que ella estaba ahí para buscar una laptop que le dije que podía tomar prestada, cuando un grandulon le negó el paso a la casa, ella le grito que se arrepentiría... Vaya sorpresa se llevo cuando Edward salio por la puerta de la casa preguntando cual era el escándalo, y así entablaron una amistad que se convirtió en amor.

Después de esa historia me di cuenta de que Alice estaba muy callada. Me fije en las miradas que Jazz le daba a Alice mientras mi mente retorcida decía "Ali quiere ser mi prima jejeje ".

-Y tu Ali que me cuentas de tu novio ¿Demitri?- pregunte haciéndome la confundida, aunque sabia que ella había terminado con el hace ya dos meses, solo lo dije para ver la reacción de Jazz, y si que funciono casi al instante el levanto la cabeza.

-Bebita, Bells sabes que ya termine con el hace dos meses recuerdas, te lo conté- me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Cierto, se me había olvidado- dije con fingida inocencia.

-Y tu Bebita ¿cual es el nuevo novio?-preguntaron al unisono las chicas.

A lo que yo conteste con una sonora carcajada, todos en el carro me miraron ceñudos, me tranquilice para contestarles.

- Ya saben, nada que ver desde el imbécil, no creo en los idiotas que me dicen un piropo y se creen los reyes del mundo.- dije con voz ácida y odio oculto.

Vi como Edward se volteaba a verme, al igual que Jazz y Emmett.

-Lo siento Bells- me dijo Ali con pena por verlo di una sonrisa brillante y les dije.

- No se preocupen todos sabemos que era un idiota mi error fue caer en su espejismo de chico lindo y popular- las tranquilice, pero me seguían mirando con preocupación, así que para aligerar el ambiente dije- Ademas disfrute patear su culo, hasta dejarlo con en una silla de ruedas- a lo que todos rieron a excepción de Edward , que me miraba con incredulidad sin creer que yo fuera capaz de lastimar a alguien.

Al fin vi como entrabamos en el patio de la gran mansión de mi tio, estaba pintada de un hermoso blanco, tenia hermosas rosas como decoración, el volvo aparco en la entrada, de una puerta de madera pura pintada de un color caoba oscuro, Emmett me ayudo a bajar.

-Gracias caballero, muy cortés de su parte- dije guiñándole un ojo en broma a lo que el se rió y contesto.

-Un gusto señorita, cuando desee.-dijo a lo que sonreí.

-Cuidado, Rose tu amiga te quiere dejar sin novio- dijo con voz ácida Edward.

-Ja y tu celoso hermanito.- contraataco Rose, defendiéndome.

-Porque debería estar celoso, de una Barbie mas- eso me enfureció.

-Sabes Edward, solo porque una "Barbie" te allá pateado el corazón, no implica que yo sea igual a la "zorra" que tu noviesita- dije haciendo comillas cuando dije Barbie y zorra. Estaba mega furiosa, nadie me trataba como una perra. Edward me miraba con odio, es obvio que había tocado un punto débil, pero rápidamente cambio su expresión, a una serena. Yo levante mi barbilla para que viera que dignidad me sobraba.

-Bella- me reprendió Caius mi padrino.

-No, no voy a dejar que ningún hombre sobre la tierra me tire al piso e intente limpiar el suelo conmigo, ya nunca jamas- le dije viendo a los ojos a mi padrino. El hablando su expresión y me miro con consuelo, se decía que mi padrino tío era la peor persona para tener de enemigo, y era cierto pero conmigo era diferente yo era su bebita. Con toda la dignidad mire a los chicos, sin soltar una sola lagrima.- Me voy estoy cansada, chicas ¿quieren quedarse en la casa esta noche? - pero sabia la respuesta era si, Rose me miro a los ojos ella sabia que estaba a punto de desplomarme.

-Claro nena- me contestaron al unisonido. Pase enfrente de mi padrino- Un gusto verte de nuevo padrino, lamento las circunstancias-el me abrazo, y vi a todos sorprendidos por el abrazo a excepción de las chicas.

-Siempre sera maravilloso verte mi niña- me contesto alejándose de mi, me volvió a acercar y me susurro- Sigues siendo igual o incluso mas fuerte que antes.

Yo solo puede asentir.-Nos vemos chicos,- ya se iba pero voltio y vio a Edward- y Edward te recomiendo que no la hagas enojar, ella sera una excelente mafiosa y podría darte caza en menos de un minuto.

Lo ultimo no lo comprendí, como que ¿yo una mafiosa?, después se monto en su auto un mercedes hermoso, y se despidió con la mano.

Entre a la casa o mejor mansión seguida por las chicas y chicos, no volví a mirar a Edward mi padrino tenia razón era capaz de darle caza, si no me controlaba, en ese momento recordé cuando mi padre, mi tío y mi padrino dijeron que seria bueno ver como me controlaba si alguien me perseguía en el bosque, pusieron diez agentes retirados del F.B.I se podía decir que me dieron un arma de pintura y mate a los diez agentes en una hora claro que en realidad no los mate solo eran balas de pintura a todos les di en la cabeza, porque en el pecho era peligroso que tuvieran chalecos anti balas.

Me había sumido tanto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta, que ya estaba adentro de mi habitación, debo admitir que estaba perfecta para mi una hermosa cama era gigantesca, tenia sabanas de color azul oscuro, con blanco, un perfecto balcón para tomar aire, una gigantesca librería en una pared, dos mesitas de noche a cada lado de la cama, un baño privado, de repente vi un hermoso sofá de color blanco perfecto para escuchar música o leer un libro, sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

-¡ES PERFECTA!- grite sin poder evitarlo.

- Me alegro que te guste Bella- dijo una mujer a mis espaldas , me encontré con una mujer de unos treinta y tantos, era hermosa. La reconoció de inmediato.

-¡Esme estas guapísima mujer!- le dije a la madre de Alice, no la veía desde que tenia once años.

-¡Oh! mi niña- me dijo abrazándome, Esme era la mujer mas maternal que había conocido jamas mi madre era muy cariñosa pero era como una amiga mas para mi.

-Un minuto, tu la decoraste lo sabia, nadie me conoce tanto como mis chicas- dije confiada de mi misma. Entonces me di cuenta si había tomado la decisión correcta.

-Por cierto Rose, me puedes decir ¿porque rayos fui atacada si razón alguna allá afuera?-pregunte desconcertada.

-Bueno Bella, la verdad es que no es mi historia y aunque me encantaría contar tela no puedo- contesto Rose medio triste.

-No te preocupes Rose entiendo- vi como todas se nos habían bajado los ánimos así que decidí subirlos- bien chicas, ¿hace cuando que no hacemos una fiesta de películas? ¿y hace cuanto no nos emborrachamos?- pregunte haciendo que todas sonrieran instantáneamente.

Cuando un golpe en la puerta nos interrumpió, nos volteamos para ver en el marco de la puerta a un hombre, con el cabello negro como la noche el cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros, era alto y usaba un traje negro. Rápidamente lo reconocí.

-¡Tío!- me lance a sus brazos. Donde el me recibió felizmente.

**Hola de nuevo espero que les allá gustado, y gracias a los que leen me encantaría que me dijeran su opinión, o me dijeran que piensan de la historia sin mas nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, en donde Bella se enterara que es una mafiosa. **


	3. La Verdad es que somos mafiosos

Hola! aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo, espero que les guste por que la verdad nunca e escrito solo para mi yo escribo para los lectores, entonces este capitulo va dedicado a todos los que me leen y como les dije me encantaría saber, su opinión o que por lo menos me digan te estoy leyendo espero el otro capitulo, si alguien quiere hacerme preguntas con gusto se las contestare déjenme un comentario y se las contesto... Sin mas aquí esta el capitulo que disfruten la lectura.

Cap.3  
>LA VERDAD, ES QUE... SOMOS MAFIOSOS<br>En capitulo anterior...  
>Cuando un golpe en la puerta nos interrumpió, nos volteamos para ver en el marco de la puerta a un hombre, con el cabello negro como la noche el cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros, era alto y usaba un traje negro. Rápidamente lo reconocí.<p>

-¡Tío!- me lance a sus brazos. Donde el me recibió felizmente.  
>-Hola mi niña, estoy muy feliz de que estés en casa- me dijo abrazándome, muy fuerte. Me soltó y dijo con expresión seria- Pero tenemos que hablar sobre el negocio.<br>Lo mire extrañada por que el casi nunca me había hablado sobre el negocio familiar.  
>-Claro vamos... Hablaremos en tu oficina ¿no?- pregunte todavía con la duda de que rayos me diría.<br>-Si vamos.  
>No hablamos en todo el camino. Mi tío me abrió la puerta de su despacho y quiero decir que desde que tenia cinco años este lugar no a cambiado en nada seguía con ese mismo escritorio de madera color caoba, la misma silla caoba, la habitación estaba pintada de un color blanco, unos cuadros familiares , entre esos retratos estaba el de mi mamá cuando era mas joven se veía hermosa, mi madre siempre había sido hermosa y muy sociable. Mire a mi tío caminar hacia su asiento de caoba, se sentó y me miro.<br>-Siéntate mi niña... tenemos mucho de lo cual hablar- me dijo. Me senté y lo mire, el era obvio no encontraba como empezar así que decidí romper el silencio.  
>-Vamos tío ni que me fueras a decir que somos mafioso y yo soy una mafiosa en mini falda- dije en tono de broma, pero rápidamente me di cuenta de mi grave error, mi tío levanto la cabeza de golpe y me miro sorprendido.<br>-No hablaras en serio- dije incrédula, entonces todo empezó a cuadrar para mi, el duro entrenamiento a tan corta edad, digo no es que muchos padres dejen a su hija de nueve años en medio del bosque y le dicen que unos perros la perseguirán hasta que logre salir del bosque y la dejen sin ninguna arma, ellos la habían estado preparando para ganarle a cualquiera en cualquier circunstancia, la habían preparado para ser una mafiosa.  
>- Veo que tienes la intuición de tu madre- me dijo con una semi sonrisa, no pude evitar sonreirle igual.<br>-Quiero escucharlo de tus labios tío, ¿cual es el negocio familiar?- dije un poco relajada.  
>-La verdad que somos... Mafiosos- me dijo un poco inseguro.<br>-Ahora lo comprendo todo... Tanto entrenamiento, me enseñaron como darle caza a alguien, también me enseñaron a hackear, a pelear mano a mano con un grandulón lleno de músculos, a usar cualquier tipo de armas tanto de fuego como armas blancas.- dije con una sonrisa. Me miro con una sonrisa de puro humor.  
>-Siempre te tomas todo demasiado bien, no es común que a una chica se le diga que tiene una familia llena de mafiosos, y ella te sonría y te diga que comprende todo lo que a pasado alrededor de los años de su infancia- dijo mirándome sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.<br>-Tío creí, que ya habíamos aclarado que no soy una persona normal- le dije con una sonrisa, es cierto nunca fui la mas normal, en vez de andar jugando con muñecas, jugaba con armas, mi infancia por decirlo de alguna manera fue "interesante" .  
>-Bueno mi niña ahí ¿algo que quieras saber?- me pregunto.<br>-Si.. ¿Como llegamos a ser mafiosos?-pregunte, tenia esa duda digo, soy una mafiosa en mini falda.  
>-Esa es una historia muy corta cariño, técnicamente solo se trasferido, como una herencia, siempre hemos sido mafiosos.<br>-Vaya, es interesante ¿por que no me había enterado?- pregunte.  
>-Niña eso me pregunto yo ¿como no te enteraste pasasteis años siendo entrenada para esto? y no te enterasteis ¿como?- me miro sorprendido..<br>-Jajaja sabes que aveces soy muy distraida .Bueno tío debo irme. - dije levantándome, entonces recordé algo- Edward... el hermano de Rose ¿esta metido en esto?- pregunte girándome. Mi tio me miro y dijo  
>-Hasta el cuello- solo asentí y salí de la habitación.<p>

alejandra1987 jajajajajaja tienes razón como no se habia enterado, jajaja y sobre Edward, hay una historia detras de todo lo que le dijo a Bella ya veras.

Erandy c y lexa0619 espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios


	4. PLANES, APUESTAS Y PELEAS Parte 1

**Hola de nuevo yo se que me tarde en subir el capi, pero en fin la verdad es que tuve un pequeño bloqueo pero en fin, una amiga me ayudo a salir de el por eso este capi va dedicado a ustedes como siempre que me leen y me regalan un poquito de su tiempo y a mi amiga Nohemy un beso para ella por la ayuda!**

**Sin mas les dejo el este capi y por favor me dejan su opinion aunque sea eso que diga te estoy leyendo sabes bueno, saben que sus ** **reviews son lo unico que alimenta mi inspiracion asi que por favor no dejen de leer, miren que escribo para ustedes. Nos vemos a bajo...**

PLANES, APUESTAS Y PELEAS

Capitulo 4

Salí del despacho de mi tío y vi una sombra con el cabello revuelto como si fuera un león, lo mire bien y vi que se trataba de Edward, sus ojos esmeraldas me miraba con sus hermosos ojos color esmeraldas eran como ver dos gemas, tenia unos hermosos ojos debo admitirlo y también era mega guapo, pero lo arruinaba todo con solo abrir la boca, decidí que era una discucion que se podría evitar y era mejor tomando en cuenta mi carácter explosivo y el también tenia un carácter igual al mio así que mejor me dirijo a las escaleras, sin siquiera voltearme a verlo para no provocarlo.

-No me digas que la oveja que se cree una fiera le tiene miedo al león- me dijo, tenia que hablar enserio Dios sabia que intente evitar esa discucion, pero el lo arruino abriendo su boca.

-Por supuesto que no, solo quiero ahorrar saliva- dije de manera fribola voltean dome para encarar lo, puse mi mejor sonrisa. El también tenia es sonrisa.

-Otra que viene con aires de princesa y ahora debes estar feliz, de saber que eres la princesita de la mafia.- dijo era obvio que me conocía muy poco, veía en sus ojos que de verdad creía que era una perra interesada. Y no me pude contener juro que trate de contenerme, pero no pude...

- Mira idiota, no me interesa quien mierda seas, ni si haz sufrido o no pero te lo diré una sola vez no te metas con Isabella Swan a menos que quieras que yo misma te de caza y asesine- lo amenace, les juro me refrene de no tirarme le encima.

-¿Que hace una niña como tu en la mafia?, estoy seguro que lo único que te preocupa es de que color pintarte las uñas, ni siquiera sabes pelear, mucho menos usar un arma- espeto el viéndome, como si yo no significara nada, la misma mirada que me dio Jacob.

-Mira en primer lugar no es de tu incumbencia, en segundo lugar cuando quieras puedo darte la paliza de tu vida, niño bonito- dije con gran enojo, no se como le hice para no tirarmele encima y golpearlo hasta matarlo.

-Tal vez viendo eso pueda creerte, aunque estoy mas que seguro, que ni siquiera llegaras a ser capaz de tocarme un pelo.- dijo lo cual me sonó como un reto, sonreí ante eso me gustaban los retos y yo le iba a ganar de eso no había duda.

-¡Cuando quieras idiota!- dije con rabia con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-Que tal mañana a las 6:00 am claro si no es muy temprano para la princesita.

-Cariño yo puedo con todo la pregunta es si tu, podrás seguir mi ritmo.

-La verdadera pregunta es si tu seguirás mi ritmo amor-dijo riéndose obvio burlándose de mi.

-El que ríe al ultimo ríe mejor "amor"... Ve y duerme, no te vayas a desvelar tal vez aguantes al menos 5 minutos.- dije con una sonrisa burlona

-No faltare por nada a nuestra cita amor, dulces sueños.- dijo girándose y saliendo de ahí se perdió en los pasillos de la gran masion Swan.

Camine hacia mi habitación, donde estaban las chicas maldición había olvidado la noche de divas locas, entre y cerré la puerta tras de mi.

-Chicas no se enojen pero estoy mega cansada, necesito una buena noche de sueño.- Dije rezando para que ellas entendieran y me dejaran dormir.

-Claro que entendemos cariño- dijo Esme parándose de la cama.- Bien chicas cada quien a su habitación.- dijo con voz firme que decía que no daba espacio a objeciones, rápidamente Rose y Alice se levantaron.

-Buenas noches Bellita!- gritaron las 2 antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Camine hacia mi cama, pff fue un día muy largo y mañana tenia que romperle la cara al niño bonito, camine hacia el baño con la ropa de dormir, me quite rápidamente toda la ropa apretada asi como mis adoradas botas Channel, me mire en el espejo y me dije a mi misma "mañana es el día que Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, se come cada una de sus palabras con Isabella Marie Swan, nadie se mete sin salir con el trasero adolorido" . Sonreí y salí de cuarto de baño me metí entre las cobijas, y cerré los ojos.

Me encontraba en el patio trasero de la mansion Swan, mierda Edward era malditamente fuerte, estaba totalmente agotada por Dios el tipo no tenia un solo golpe mio en cambio yo ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos había recibido...

CONTINUARA...

**Hola de nuevo lo se es cortito pero la verdad las quiero dejar en la duda y quiero que me digan ¿que creen que pasara? jejeje creen que Eddie golpeara muy duro a Bells bueno tendran que quedarse a esperar el proximo capi pero, quiero aclarar algo este Edward no es la perfeccion que describe Stephanie este es un Edward, muy diferente como ya se habran dado cuenta bueno las dejo con una tarea que me digan que creen que pasara en el proximo capi..**

**Besos :* Mariposita!**

**PD: Gracias por sus reviews, enserio ustedes me ayudan a seguir escribiendo ;) :***


End file.
